(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioner for an automobile.
(2) Description of Related Art
There has been known a conventional air conditioner for an automobile configured such that: an air passage is formed inside a case, the air passage including a cold air passage extending via an evaporator, a hot air passage extending via a heater core, and multiple discharge passage systems communicating with outlets (a defroster outlet, a vent outlet, and a foot outlet); and the air flows to the discharge passages via a merging area where the cold air passage and the hot air passage merge together (see Patent Document 1, for example).
In this air conditioner disclosed in Patent Document 1, a foot door is provided on a downstream side of the merging area, and the air can be distributed to two outlets, that is, the foot outlet and any one of the defroster outlet and the vent outlet, by opening this foot door almost by half.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2001-113931